Getting To Know You
by DreamHugger
Summary: They say you only get to know someone if you observe them when they think they're alone, observe their dynamic with someone else when they forget the world, observe the details of their stories that will go untold. -A drabble collection- All ships and characters may show up.
1. Sweet Memory

**Okay, so I decided to start a OUAT drabble kind of thing? This is my first time writing for this fandom, so be gentle ;) I'll make it very clear right here that I don't own anything OUAT related, but I'll inform you guys if that ever changes. Anyway, on with it.**

**Title:** Sweet Memory

**Ship:** -

**Characters:** Regina Mills

**Prompt:** -

**Word Count:** 170

* * *

Walking the hallway to the guest room, something caught her eyes. On a sleek glass stable stood a picture she'd grown so accustomed to, that it almost slipped her notice. In the frame, she stood next to Henry, his head resting on her chest as his arms encircled her waist; both of them smiling broadly at the camera.

She remembered that day. A sunny Saturday, and also Henry's birthday; they had spent hours on the playground, just to finish the day with a large banana split at Granny's – a treat she'd rarely let herself or Henry indulge in, but she figured it was okay since it was _his_ day, anyway.

That is why she was doing it; she reminded herself after a deep breath – so she could have her son back and maybe turn their relationship into what it used to be. That was the only reason she and her mother were looking for Rumplestilskin's dagger. Or, at least, that's what she was trying to convince herself of.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think! You guys are welcome to leave me one word prompts or one word, one ship/character prompts on reviews, PMs or my Tumblr inbox (link on my profile) - and I want to hear what you people think, so get talking!**


	2. Heart In a Box

**Title:** Heart In a Box

**Ship:** -

**Characters:** Cora Mills

**Prompt:** -

**Word Count:** 183

* * *

It felt lonely and it felt cold, but she got used to it; after a few months, she didn't even miss the heartbeats that were supposed to be in her chest.

She wished she could have gone with Rumplestilskin, but she was a woman on a mission. Don't stop until they're on their knees. That's what he'd told her to do, and she knew that letting anything get to her would be a foolish mistake. That is why her heart had to go.

That wasn't her first option, but the damn thing wouldn't stop fluttering, clenching and melting the rage she relied on for her magic, which scared her to no end. How could she go on with her plan if she had such a demanding heart?

No, that wouldn't have worked for her, not when her strong feelings threatened to cloud her judgment.

So she put her heart in a box and got used to the cold, used to the silence, used to not having anything but hate and anger as her company. Yes, that was exactly how she needed to be.

* * *

**Let's see if I can update this every day? Worth a try...**


	3. Riding Lesson

**Title:** Riding Lesson

**Ship:** Swan Queen

**Characters:** Emma Swan, Regina Mills

**Prompt:** Horses

**Word Count:** 168

* * *

"Is that really necessary?" Emma asked as Regina pulled two horses out of the stables with a serene look on her face.

"Well, weren't you the one who said you'd like to accompany me?" Her eyebrows rose as a leather clad hand passed the other woman the reins to the chocolate colored animal. The sheriff was uncomfortable with the idea of riding; having never done it before, she was unsure as to how to even act around a horse.

The blond warily petted the large muzzle and got a little whine with a shake of a mane as an answer. Surprised, she quickly jumped back, assuming a sort of defensive stance.

A chuckle, coming from behind her, caught her attention; there, the former mayor stood, one hand buried in the black mane of her stallion and a mocking smile adorning her red lips. "Don't get nervous dear, they can feel it."

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes, this was going to be one hell of a riding lesson.

* * *

**You guys should send me comments and prompts, I like hearing what you think! ;)**


	4. Smashed Porcelain

**Title:** Smashed Porcelain

**Ship:** Rumbelle-ish

**Characters:** Rumplestiltskin

**Prompt:** Shop

**Word Count:** 154

* * *

There were very few things in his shop which he really treasured. Of course everything was valuable, after all there would always be someone willing to pay a great sum, or make a deal with him in exchange for one of his magical trinkets; but only a handful of items were truly important to him.

His dagger, his son's old cloak, and old contract of his and a chipped cup. Well, the cup wasn't there anymore, not since she'd thrown it against the wall of her hospital bedroom.

Yes, he could've magically fixed it, but what was the point? Did she even know that, with the cup, she'd also smashed his heart? Maybe he wasn't fit for this; the whole "love" thing. It had never worked for him anyways. Everything he ever touched went wrong, and he had wished really hard that this would be different, but alas, it just wasn't meant to be.


	5. Hunting

**Title:** Hunting

**Ship:** -

**Characters:** Snow White

**Prompt:** -

**Word Count:** 159

* * *

She held her breath, trying to be as quiet as possible – it was already a wonder she'd managed to approach the deer at all without scaring it away. Hunting was not her strong suit and she'd much prefer to not do it, but she had found herself out of choices.

Running away from your castle because your stepmother wants you dead tends to do that.

Aiming for her prey, she held the arrow next to her ear, stretching the cord as far as she could; like she'd seen the guards do, when she was younger. As soon as she let go, the weapon made a sharp sound as the metal cut through the air; the sharp point struck a tree trunk, just millimeters away from the animal's head.

Damn, she cursed as the animal fled into the woods; she'd have to get much better at that if she was planning on having a decent meal any time soon.

* * *

**There you are, my lovely twin - A Snow drabble just for you, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
